


Mercy

by actualsatan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Church Sex, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Priest Hanbin, Priest Junhoe, Priest Kink, Vampires, sinning Jinhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan gets lost and finds a dark house with a tall, handsome man inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junhoe

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was a little weird but it will get better and way smuttier ok stay tuned.

Jinhwan stumbled forward through the woods. He was sure he had lost the attackers but he had no idea where he was. He was scared and every little sound made him flinch in fear. He shivered and he was positive he was bleeding from his hands and several places on his legs from having ripped his trousers as he ran through the bushes earlier.  
Eventually the trees started to disappear and Jinhwan stumbled out on a road, his heart feeling easier until he realized he had no idea which way led home. He closed his eyes and prayed that his choice was the correct, opened his eyes, turned right and started to walk.  
His feet were aching and he felt as if he had walked forever when he finally saw a house. It was dark, but it was night time and maybe the house owner was asleep. He kept his hopes up until he got close. The house seemed very abandoned.  
Carefully he walked onto the lawn, walking up to the house. All windows were painted black from the inside and he wondered why. However it seemed way safer to reside in an abandoned building than on the road so he reached for the door.  
It was locked, to his surprise.  
Not hesitating at all, Jinhwan raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
“Hello?” He called out and he heard someone shift inside the house. His heart leapt and started to beat faster and then the door opened.  
The man opening was tall and clad in a black suit and Jinhwan felt awkward and out of place. Why would such a well dressed man live here?  
“I'm sorry to bother this late…” He excused himself, earning a deep chuckle from the taller man.  
“Late? The night has only begun,” he grinned and stepped aside. “Please come inside, you look very tired,” he said, his voice sweet and slightly raspy.  
Jinhwan shivered a little, something felt off with the man, but he stepped inside nonetheless.  
“My name is Kim Jinhwan, he said and held out his hand for the taller to shake, but instead he gripped his wrist with a cold hand, pulling it close to his face.  
“We have to get this treated..” He said, his voice having a hue of pleasure to it that had not been there before. Jinhwan wouldn't say so but he was scared.  
“Okay..” He said as the mysterious man pulled him into the house, the door seeming to close by itself.  
His home was as dark as his fashion, candles being placed at tables, window sills and straight on the floor, the wax having created small islands of their own where they had been placed. The walls were black, just like the painted windows, and all furniture were made of dark wood, carved into antique looking designs. Everything about this house gave Jinhwan shivers. He was pushed down into a deep red velvet arm chair, more resembling a throne than an armchair.  
“I'm going to get water, some cloth and something to drink, just relax.”  
Jinhwan nodded, trying to do as the pale man told him. He leant back in the arm chair and closed his eyes.  
“Do you drink red wine?”  
The question made Jinhwan jump and crack his eyes open. The tall man was back with a bottle of wine, a black napkin, a bowl of water and two wine glasses.  
Had he drifted off to sleep? There was no other explanation.  
“I've never.. Uh.. Never had wine,” he replied a little hesitant, the dark haired male cracking up in a wide grin. Jinhwan stiffened. He had failed to notice it at first, maybe because it was way darker by the door than in here, but now he could clearly see the man's sharpened teeth.  
Of course he was a vampire. Of course. Jinhwan's luck.  
“Well, sometime has to be the first!” He said and got down on one knee in front of the chair, placing the stuff besides him in the floor.  
“My name is Junhoe,” he said and grabbed Jinhwan's wrist, dipping the napkin in the water, gently starting to clean away the dried blood and dirt. Jinhwan was terrified and couldn't reply, causing Junhoe to look up at him with his icy blue eyes.  
“Anything wrong, Jinhwan?” He asked with mild concern, his plump lips pushed together.  
Jinhwan shook his head.  
“You're a vampire,” he whispered, his voice failing him.  
“Yes?” Junhoe replied, still sounding a bit concerned. “I'm not less of a human because of that.”  
Jinhwan bit his lip.  
“Will you kill me?” He asked, cause Junhoe to laugh.  
“Why would I kill you? I'm not a monster.”  
Jinhwan unintentionally relaxed a little as Junhoe cleaned his other hand as well.  
“I wouldn't mind drinking your blood though.” He added. “As a payback, you know.” Junhoe looked up at Jinhwan again with the most devilish smirk painting his lips before he darted out his tongue to trace the small scratch on Jinhwan's hand with the tip of his tongue.  
Jinhwan was pretty sure Junhoe was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, vampire or not.  
“Okay,” he whispered. “Just promise you won't kill me?” He was still worried. Junhoe stood up and Jinhwan automatically did the same, but Junhoe pushed him down into the arm chair again.  
“I won't.” He replied, grabbing the bottle of wine.  
“This will help you relax a bit,” he said and poured the wine into one of the glasses, giving it to Jinhwan.  
“It's just wine, don't worry,” he said when he saw how Jinhwan hesitated.  
Jinhwan nodded and took the glass, tasting the dark liquid, watching Junhoe watching him. The wine was heavy and rich and Jinhwan found himself liking it, so he took another mouthful. When he lowered the glass his lips were captured in a kiss that shook his entire world.  
Junhoe’s lips were soft and not as cold as his hands. Jinhwan didn't fight the kiss, but instead kissed back, following Junhoe’s movements as he straightened up. He was pulled close by his waist and he dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered in a million pieces, but Junhoe didn't seem to care because he didn't break the kiss.  
Without knowing how Jinhwan suddenly found himself pinned against one of the black painted walls, Junhoe's body stalling him, only now breaking the kiss. Jinhwan was breathing hard and Junhoe just stood there, staring down at him with his ridiculously blue eyes.  
“You're flawless,” Junhoe whispered, his voice rough. At the same time his hands slipped up under Jinhwan's shirt, causing him to shiver before his lips were attacked again, this kiss bring deeper and more commanding than the first. Jinhwan found himself less frightened and he held onto Junhoe's suit, kissing him back, avoiding his sharp teeth. It didn't take long for Junhoe to kiss down Jinhwan's neck, the tip of his tongue teasing it's way forward. Jinhwan's breath grew heavier and he felt his member twitch to life in his pants.  
“Junhoe,” he breathed out, hands grasping at the vampire's back.  
“You want more?” Junhoe's voice was barely more tha a husky whisper in Jinhwan's ear and he groaned involuntarily and pressed closer.  
“I don't know,” he said quietly. “I've never done it with a man. W-well, I've never done it at all..” He blushed furiously and turned his head away from the sinful creature.  
“You're from a religious family, aren't you?” Junhoe asked and Jinhwan didn't reply.  
“You're such a naughty boy,” Junhoe's voice was back to purring and Jinhwan blushed even more.  
“What will Father say about little Jinhwan's sinning?” He whispered right into Jinhwan's ear, his lips brushing the shell. The brown haired boy kept quiet because he knew he should stop right here, but he couldn't and he didn't want to.  
“I don't care,” he said and wrapped his arms around Junhoe's neck.  
“Do want you want to me, I don't care.”  
The smirk painting Junhoe's lips was killing Jinhwan and he just _knew_ the vampire was up to something.  
“Well, Father is _not_ pleased,” he said and picked up Jinhwan by wrapping his legs around his waist, and then he carried him to the stairs leading down.  
How painfully cliché.  
Once downstairs Jinhwan was gently placed on a bed larger than his room back home, and that was without exaggerating. The bed was _huge_ and Jinhwan felt dirty and like he didn't belong there, but Junhoe looked at him in a way that sent chills down his spine as he unbuttoned his jacket.  
Jinhwan knew what was gonna happen but at the same time he had no idea. Maybe he was being naive for being seduced by a vampire, maybe he was just foolish. He'd managed 21 years without being seduced by anyone and here this man came from nowhere and swept him off of his feet. He was surely stupid and he would definitely go to hell. He didn't mind.  
Junhoe opened two buttons of his dress shirt and then he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Jinhwan where he was, propped up on his elbows. He stared into the icy blue eyes of the vampire before he pulled him down by his neck and kissed him again, laying down as he did. Junhoe followed smoothly, not breaking the kiss.  
The vampires lips were so soft and colder than Jinhwan's but not ice cold, like the stories said. He also somehow trusted Junhoe that vampires wasn't murderous monsters. At least he wanted to believe Junhoe wasn't, as the taller man kissed him softly, one leg settling between his own, pressing lightly against his crotch. Jinhwan gasped, pressing up against Junhoe's leg, the sensation shooting sparks throughout his entire body. He wasn't one to masturbate because he was told it was a sin so this was an entirely new sensation. He moaned out loud against Junhoe's lips, the vampire letting out a rumbling chuckle.  
“Feels good, doesn't it?” He purred with that sinful deep voice, sending more sparks through Jinhwan's body.  
“Mhm,” Jinhwan replied, hands gripping at Junhoe's neck and shoulders.  
“You're such an eager child for being religious,” Junhoe purred in Jinhwan's ear as he leant down to brush his lips over his neck once more. Jinhwan didn't know what to reply, because he wasn't exactly religious, so he kept quiet.  
He couldn't keep quiet when Junhoe brushed his teeth against his neck though, and he wasn't sure if it was a noise of pleasure or fright. Both maybe. Junhoe took it as an invitation though, or maybe he just didn't care, but he closed his lips around Jinhwan's neck, letting his sharp fangs press against the skin, but he never pierced it before he pulled back.  
“I told you to relax, I'm not gonna kill you,” he whispered softly and med Jinhwan's eyes. Then he groped the boys crotch, licking a trail along his neck up to his ear.  
“I'll make you believe there's a God,” he purred before he somehow coaxed Jinhwan's pants off of his body without any effort at all.  
His cold hand grabbed a hold of Jinhwan's member, squeezing it gently as he started to jerk it slow and precise. Jinhwan couldn't hold back the moans leaving his throat and he arched his back trying to press closer to the vampire.  
“Ju-Junhoe,” he gasped, his nails scratching the pale man's skin.  
“Yes, little lamb?” Junhoe's voice came, deep like he had authority above everyone. Jinhwan didn't know what to reply so he just moaned as Junhoe's thumb brushed the head of his leaking cock.  
“You're already leaking,” he purred and Jinhwan groaned in response, rather displeased because Junhoe pulled away, but soon again he was back with slippery fingers brushing past Jinhwan's balls, brushing over his anus. A gasp escaped Jinhwan's throat and he bit his lip when one of Junhoe's fingers pushed past his tight muscle, entering him.  
“Relax,” Junhoe purred, placing a series of kisses to Jinhwan's collar area and neck.  
Slowly he started to move his fingers inside of Jinhwan and he groaned because it didn't exactly hurt but it wasn't exactly pleasurable either. But then Junhoe curled his fingers slightly and pressed in a bit further and Jinhwan moaned out loud, clenching around Junhoe's fingers and suddenly everything felt much nicer and he wanted more.  
“More,” he groaned and scratched at Junhoe's skin. Junhoe did as he was told and added another finger, Jinhwan moaning again at the stretch.  
“Your voice,” Junhoe purred and teased a spot right under Jinhwan's ear with his tongue. Then without warning he pulled out his fingers and shifted, dropping his pants, throwing them on the floor. His cock was pale and large and painfully erected. Jinhwan was intrigued and reached out to strike the vampire, wondering how he worked. He was supposed to be dead. Jinhwan liked the feeling of Junhoe's heavy length in his hand and he was ready for it to fill him. Junhoe reached for the Vaseline he had used for his fingers and coated his member with it after Jinhwan had let go of it.  
“Are you okay?” He asked Jinhwan as he positioned himself between his legs, rubbing the head of his cock against Jinhwan's entrance.  
Jinhwan nodded and held onto Junhoe's arms.  
“I am..”  
Junhoe nodded and with an easy motion he slipped inside Jinhwan's ass, the stretch causing Jinhwan to groan and clutch harder against Junhoe's pale arms.  
“Tell me if it's too much,” Junhoe purred seductively against Jinhwan's ear, one hand reaching out to grab his member, stroking it slowly.  
Jinhwan didn't say much and that's when Junhoe closed his lips around Jinhwan's neck again, this time piercing the skin with his fangs.  
A small cry of pain left Jinhwan's lips but the pain faded extremely quick and went over to a tickling sensation that he found extremely pleasurable. He moaned and clenched around Junhoe who started to move as he sucked on Jinhwan's neck. Jinhwan found himself gasping for air, his head being dizzy from the pleasure and loss of blood.  
“Jun..e,” He groaned under his breath, his fingers slipping on Junhoe's muscular arms.  
“No more,” he gasped out and Junhoe stiffened before he pulled back, listening to what Jinhwan told him. His lips were tinted red when he smiled down at Jinhwan, before he reached down to kiss him. Jinhwan tasted the faint traces of blood on Junhoe's lips, barely able to keep his eyes open. The dizziness didn't get any better because of Junhoe's rhythmical thrusting either, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He was certainly in heaven and if he had any more energy he would praise Junhoe like a god, because he deserved that title.  
“I-I'm gonna..” Jinhwan gasped after a short while, his weak fingers digging their nails into Junhoe's skins.  
“You're gonna what?” Junhoe said with a deep voice and a devilish smirk.  
“I don't know,” Jinhwan replied, squirming underneath the vampire. Junhoe let out a small, deep chuckle and slowed down, pushing deep into Jinhwan at the same time he started to stroke Jinhwan's member again.  
“Come for me, little lamb,” he said with his sinful voice, lips once more pressed against Jinhwan's neck. He didn't bite him, but he nibbled, tongue tracing the wounds from earlier and Jinhwan's vision went black as his entire body tensed up and warmth spread from his crotch area throughout his body. When he came he blacked out and fell unconscious, Junhoe gently pulling out of him, cleaning him up and dressing him in clean clothes, that was way too big for him.  
It was easy for him to find Jinhwan's home and since it was still night it was even easier for him to put him back in his bed. He left directly, placing a kiss to the smaller mans forehead and a promise to see him again.


	2. Father Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe is more than a vampire and Jinhwan learns something about the species he couldn't imagine.

Jinhwan thought about Junhoe the entire week. He wondered if it had been a dream, but the bite marks on his neck proved otherwise. He sighed to himself countless of times and wondered if he should try to find the vampire again. He could try but he seriously had no idea which way he should go, and he would just get lost and probably die if he tried, so he didn't.   
By the weeks end his neck was healed, only two pink dots were proof of his encounter with Junhoe earlier. He let it slip his mind as he got dressed in the morning to leave for church. He couldn't have impure thoughts when he was facing god after what he had done. He was going to confess and have father Kim forgive him.   
He straightened his shirt before he held the door open to his mother and sister, locking the door after them and then started to walk behind them to the church. He was quiet and ashamed, and yet it had felt so right and he kind of wanted to see the vampire again. He sighed and kicked the ground, ignoring his mother asking him what's wrong. He couldn't tell her anyways.   
They entered the town after having walked for fifteen minutes, Jinhwan didn't quite enjoy the asphalt under his shoes, and the town's modern technology. He preferred to live simple. When he entered the church he looked for Hanbin’s friendly face but he couldn't see him. But there was a group of people surrounding a person and Jinhwan realized it had to be the father and he decided to talk to him afterwards instead, so he sat down in his usual spot beside his sister.   
When the morning service was about to start Jinhwan choked on his own breath. It wasn't Hanbin who stood there in front of the altar in beautiful robes, but Junhoe. Coughing and wheezing Jinhwan turned away from the priest, hiding his face in hands as he tried to stop coughing. He could feel Junhoe's icy blue gaze on him and he refused to look up. He didn't look at the priest during the entire service and it wasn't until the communion was shared he had gathered enough courage to look at the vampire, meeting his eyes when he was fed the oblate and wine. He held Junhoe's gaze a moment too long before breaking away, returning to his seat.   
After the morning service he told his mother and sister to go home without him, he wanted to talk to the father about a few things.   
He saw Hanbin and smiled at him and waved a little, earning a stiff smile and a half raised hand as reply, and then he felt Junhoe press up behind him.   
“Good morning, little lamb,” Junhoe's deep voice came and he swallowed hard.   
“You didn't tell me you were a priest!” Jinhwan accused him and tried to turn around, but Junhoe stopped him, sliding one hand to brush over Jinhwan's crotch.   
“Junhoe, what are you doing?!” He hissed between clenched teeth, trying to stop the vampires hand. Hanbin was still looking at them, his face unreadable.   
“Father Kim is watching, stop!”   
Junhoe chuckled and gave Jinhwan's cock a squeeze.   
“I know,” he purred, lips suddenly close to Jinhwan's ear. “It's just like I want it,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Jinhwan's neck.   
He didn't warn before he bit down, but Jinhwan didn't mind. He knew it was coming. Junhoe's hand slipped up under Jinhwan's shirt, stroking his skin as he purposefully drank the blood messily, staining both his own face, Jinhwan's neck and shirt. He groaned against the skin and licked the two wounds with the tip of his tongue, causing Jinhwan to moan loud. He was still too embarrassed to look at Hanbin but he knew he was still watching, he felt it like cold water was dripping down his back. He gripped Junhoe's wrist as he was getting a little light headed from the loss of blood and Junhoe noticed this. He pulled back and dragged Jinhwan along to the altar and firm but gentle pushed him down on his back on it, lifting his legs to rest over the vampire's shoulders.   
“You're gonna feel even better this time, Jinhwan,” Junhoe purred as he undid the button of Jinhwan's pants, not wasting time. He removed the pants enough to reveal his ass, and then he took two fingers in his mouth, sucking them carefully, his eyes drifting between Jinhwan and Hanbin, a deadly smirk painting his lips as he brought down his hand to disappear between Jinhwan's legs.   
Once again he didn't hesitate as he pushed two fingers in, Jinhwan letting out a filthy moan, and he grabbed onto the priest's robes again.   
“Junhoe,” he groaned, eyes fluttering close.  
“Jinhwan, my little lamb. In church you refer to me as Father,” Junhoe's voice was filthier than ever and Jinhwan felt incredibly dirty but he nodded and opened his eyes to meet Junhoe's.  
“Yes, Father,” he said, his voice reflecting the pleasure on his face as Junhoe pushed in deeper.   
“Father, I need you,” Jinhwan whispered when Junhoe's fingers wasn't enough anymore. “Please more.”  
Junhoe smirked and pulled out his fingers, loosening the waist belt of his robe, revealing that he was naked underneath as the robe slipped open. Jinhwan moaned and he anticipated Junhoe and when he finally entered him he let out another filthy, loud moan, his back arched as he desperately clutched against Junhoe.   
“Oh my god,” he gasped and clenched around Junhoe's cock.   
“I'm not god,” Junhoe purred close to Jinhwan's ear. “But feel free to worship me,” he added and pushed deep inside. Jinhwan didn't even know what to reply, but he didn't have to because Junhoe bit down on his neck again as he fucked him slow and deep.   
Jinhwan tilted his head to the side to grant Junhoe more access to his neck as he held onto the edge of the altar. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see all depictions of Jesus and feel like he was sinning in God's house, but then he heard a muffled moan that wasn't Junhoe's and his eyes flew open just to meet Hanbin’s.   
He was sitting besides them, but by the wall, having a full view over what happened and Jinhwan's cock twitched when he saw that Father Kim was touching himself as he was watching. He let out another groan as he saw that Jinhwan was watching him and Jinhwan gasped and scratched at Junhoe's skin unable to look away from father Kim as he was fucked by the vampire still molesting his neck. He couldn't believe this was actually happening and he clenched around Junhoe's cock, moaning his name loudly.   
“Jinhwan..” Junhoe's voice was dark and rough in the edges, causing Jinhwan to gasp. But before he was able to reply, the priests brought down his large hand hard on Jinhwan's bare ass. Jinhwan choked from the shock and pleasure, his cock twitching.   
“I told you to call me Father, didn't I?” Junhoe bit, his voice still sharp as he shifted to ram into Jinhwan's sweet spot. Another cry left Jinhwan's lips and he felt that tingling feeling and his entire crotch and stomach was tightening.   
“F-father..” He gasped, clawing at Junhoe's skin. “Father, I'm..!”   
He couldn't finish the sentence before every muscle in his body tensed up and then relaxed, the pleasure making his vision black out as he released his load under gasps for breath.   
Junhoe moaned against his shoulder as his hips snapped and he clutched onto Jinhwan.   
Jinhwan was just trying to come down from his orgasm, and as a background noise he could hear father Kim grunt and then the ruffling of clothes as he stood up and left.   
Junhoe was pressing him against the cold altar until Hanbin had left. Then he stood up and gently pulled out of Jinhwan, closing his robe around him again.   
“Are you okay?” He asked softly when Jinhwan made no attempt to move. He helped him down on the floor again, pulling up his pants.   
“I'm a little sore,” Jinhwan admitted, his face burning with shame.   
“I'll make you a cup of tea and give you something to eat.” Junhoe wrapped an arm around Jinhwan's waist and helped him to the closed off part of the church, where the priest used to live long time ago, that was more like a staff room now. It had a small kitchen that looked new and fancy and Jinhwan marveled over how fresh it was as he sat down.   
“Is father Kim also a vampire?” Jinhwan asked, the question hanging in the air.   
Junhoe shook his head as he put the kettle on the stove, turning on the gas.   
“No he's not.” His voice was shielding something but Jinhwan didn't want to push it.   
“Okay then,” he said instead.   
“He hates vampires but because he's religious he can't harm anyone since it's against god's will. But I know he does it. And he knows I know.”  
Jinhwan shivered, watching Junhoe's back as he was preparing a sandwich for him.   
“What do you mean?” He asked a little cautiously. Junhoe looked over his shoulder with a smirk.   
“He likes to torture vampires. But he can never kill them. He's too kind for that. After he's hurt someone he's always on his knees in front of the altar, praying for forgiveness. I'm not sure he knows that pain is pleasure for my kind.” Junhoe turned around and placed the plate with the sandwich in front of Jinhwan at the same time the kettle started to squeal.   
“You.. You like pain?” Jinhwan asked, watching Junhoe prepare the tea. He couldn't really believe it.   
Junhoe let out a chuckle as he turned back with the tea, placing it in front of Jinhwan as well.   
“Do you want to try me?” He asked with that devilish smirk once more painting his face. Jinhwan met his gaze and he was so conflicted but the look in Junhoe's eyes said that he was sure Jinhwan couldn't do it and Jinhwan hated that. He could care for himself and he could surely hurt Junhoe. So he swallowed down his fright, stared Junhoe down and stood up, my breaking eye contact.  
“You know what? Yes, I do.”


End file.
